yours truly, the amused CEO and future editor-in-chief
by golf on sunday
Summary: "I would advise you to should check whom the email has been sent too before clicking the fascinating "send" button with the picture of an envelope whizzing away. Distracting, isn't it? I have had at least four of my close friends send me snap-shots of your email, and a few teachers too." / They have a normal friendship... Of sorts. Only, it's mostly through emails, though. /


**A/N:** _Heylo! This random drabble!fic just came into my head one day a long time ago, and recently I dug it out from my piles of documents and worked on it a little bit. I figured that I'd post it for you guys, just in case anyone's interested in reading. It's basically just a series of random emails between Jack and Kim, over the course of time. It is an AU!Jack and AU!Kick fic, with hints of humour... That is, if you squint hard enough._

_I really hate to do a whole "before-the-story" explanation, but since it is a bit confusing without some inside view into my awkwardly jumbled thoughts and ideas, I will make an exception here._

**Jack and Kim: **_Both of them are 22, and go to the same college. They have two classes together (History and Technology Minors), but other than that do not socialize with eachother very much. Jack is the considered the snooty "tycoon", being the son of influencial parents and the large share-holder to his parent's company. Kim has a job in the IVP, and wants to someday become the editor in chief._

**IVP:** _Stands for "International View Paper". It is the newspaper that Kim works at as an assistant to the editor in chief._

**BE & Co. :** _Stands for "Brewer Enterprises & Co.", which is t__he company that Jack's parents own. Jack is the CEO, and you'll see his "default" title position under almost every email he sends, with some add-ins._

**Synopsis:** _A series of emails between Jack and Kim._

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:**

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 16, 2012**

**:.:.:.:.:**

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Just wondering if maybe you could…  
**Date:** December 16, 2012– 07:13 PM  
**To: **Jack Brewer

Mr. Brewer,

Sorry if this is an intrusion, but I was just wondering if you could give me a lift to work after studies tomorrow,  
as my car is currently in the shop right now due to engine problems. We have the same History and Technology  
Minors class, and since there is no one that passes by the IVP on the way back, Mr. Stevens [History Professor]  
advised me to ask you.

I am aware that you are CEO to Brewer Enterprises & Co., which is based right across the street from IVP, and ask  
if you could do a small favor for me and drop me off at my workplace before heading over just tomorrow. My car  
will be ready by Tuesday, and the communal bus does not run all the way to IVP headquarters.

Please let me know when it would be of convience. Thank you.

Kim Crawford,  
_Assistant to Brett Hendrix, Editor In Chief, IVP_

* * *

**From: **Jack Brewer  
**Subject: **Reply: Just wondering if maybe you could…  
**Date: **December 16, 2012– 8:15 PM  
**To: **Kimberly Crawford

Ms. Crawford,

I would be happy to give you a lift to the IVP headquarters tomorrow after school on my way to BE & Co. I am always  
pleased to help a classmate of mine. At what time should I pick you up?

Jack Brewer,  
_CEO, Brewer Enterprises & Co._

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Lift.  
**Date: **December 16, 2012– 8:22 PM  
**To: **Jack Brewer

Jack,

Thank you very much for the kind offer. You can pick me up at the West Wing at 3:30 after tutorials.

Kim Crawford,  
_Assistant to Brett Hendrix, Editor In Chief, IVP_

* * *

**From: **Jack Brewer  
**Subject: **Reply: Lift.  
**Date: **December 16, 2012– 8:39 PM  
**To: **Kimberly Crawford

See you then. My car is the black BMW with a California license plate.

Jack Brewer,  
_CEO, Brewer Enterprises & Co._

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:**

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 17, 2013**

**:.:.:.:.:**

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Many thanks  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:29 PM  
**To: **Jack Brewer

Jack,

I appreciated the lift today very much. Thank you, and sorry for and inconvenience I caused.

Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help next time.

Kimberly Crawford,  
_Assistant to Brett Hendrix, Editor In Chief, IVP_

* * *

**From: **Kim Crawford  
**Subject: **Got a lift today… Guess who it was from!  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:32 PM  
**To: **Grace West  
**CC: **Everyone on contact list

You'll never believe whom I got a lift from today, Grace… The guy you've been swooning over  
for the past few years is a complete ignorance! He spent the whole ride with his snooty nose up in the  
air like he's so much more superior just because he inherited some big-shot company from his parents.

I can't believe Mr. Stevens actually wanted me to ask him for a ride. You should have seen my emails to him! I  
literally had my little sister and my parents check them, because the grammar and punctuation had to be "flawless". Lolz.

You should seriously get over him.  
K. xox

* * *

**From: **Jack Brewer  
**Subject: **Contact lists…  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:37 P.M.  
**To: **Kimberly Crawford

Ms. Crawford,

I would advise you check whom you are sending your emails and the cc before clicking the fascinating  
"send" button with the picture of an envelope whizzing away. Distracting, isn't it? I have had at least four of my  
close friends send me snap-shots of your email, and a few teachers too.

Jack Brewer,  
_Amused and befuddled CEO, Brewer Enterprises & Co._

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Please disregard.  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:39 PM  
**To: **Everyone on contact list [omit: Grace West]

To everyone that received my previous email,

I am sorry for the last email sent. Please disregard, as it was not meant to be sent originally.

My deepest apologies.  
Kim Crawford

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Apologies.  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:41 PM  
**To: **Jack Brewer

Jack,

My sincere apologies for the last email I sent out accidently. My words were brash, harsh, and unnecessary.  
I came back from a long day at use, yet it was no excuse to say bad things about you behind your back,  
as you were kind enough to give me a ride to my work place, and I do greatly appreciate it.

By any chance, would you be willing to go to the StarBucks across the street some time tomorrow? My treat, as I feel  
so horrid.

Kimberly Crawford.

* * *

**From: **Jack Brewer  
**Subject: **Coffee?  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 7:50 PM  
**To: **Kimberly Crawford

I'd love to join for coffee– that is, if my long and snooty nose doesn't get everywhere. At what time?

Jack Brewer  
_CEO, now looking forward to StarBucks, Brewer Enterprises & Co._

* * *

**From: **Kimberly Crawford  
**Subject: **Reply: Coffee?  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 8:02 PM  
**To: **Jack Brewer

Say, around 7:00 PM? I'm glad you're finding this humorous.

Kim.

* * *

**From: **Jack Brewer  
**Subject: **... What about it?  
**Date: **December 17, 2012– 8:09 PM  
**To: **Kim Crawford

It's a date ;)

Jack.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, certainly not how I expected that to turn out... But, oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my mindless, and slightly crack!fic humour. I'm not sure if I will be continuing with this, but if I have spare time, I might add on and make a new chapter. So I'd best make like a banana and split!_

_* Cue fake laugh track *_

_Sigh... Anyway, I am now a beta-reader on FFN! WHOOP WHOOP! I'd love to read and comment on your ideas, and if you need a story beta'd and are interested in working together, just check out my beta profile and PM me anytime. I'll try and respond as soon as possible :D_

_Like it? Love it? Want me to continue? Review please! Reviews are greatly appreciated. They keep me going... It's like having a bunch of coffee pumped into your system at once! Except, I don't really drink coffee, so..._

_Lots of love!_

_- Alexi :P_


End file.
